Tsundere Friends Case
by deasakura96
Summary: Phillip, siswa baru yang menyusahkan dan merepotkan Shoutaro itu membuat dia menjadi lebih penasaran, hingga akhirnya mereka harus bekerja sama untuk menyelamatkan Akiko dari penculikan. RnR?


_**Lebih baik ngeluarin fanfic lama yang terus-terusan membusuk di FD XD**_

_**Disclaimer : Kamen Rider W bukanlah milik saya, melainkan TOEI dan Ishinomori production, sebagai author saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**_

_**Genre : School, Friendship**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : OOC**_

Tahun ajaran baru telah tiba. Shoutaro Hidari, kelas 12. Ini adalah tahun ajaran terakhir baginya. Saat ini pemilihan kelas baru dan dia ditempatkan di kelas ruang 4.

"Yare-yare, akhirnya ketemu juga…" ucap Shoutaro sambil membuka pintu kelas. Dia menarik nafas lebih dalam lalu menghembuskannya. "Yosh! Belajar-belajar-belajar!" teriaknya hingga membuat seluruh siswa dalam kelas menengok padanya.

Shoutaro berjalan memilih tempat duduk. Dia kebingungan. Karena seluruh tempat duduk telah diisi oleh siswa yang ada. Saat dia melihat ke dekat jendela. Dia mengincarnya. Langkah kakinya mengarah kesana. Dan saat dia ingin menaruh tasnya, tiba-tiba seseorang menempati tempat duduk itu.

"Woi, itu tempatku!" ucap Shoutaro. Orang itu hanya melirih.

"Apa kau duduk disini? Tempat ini kosong," ucapnya acuh.

"Tapi aku yang menemukannya, kau tidak melihat aku menaruh tas disini," Shoutaro tak mau mengalah.

"Kau hanya menaruh tas saja kan, itu bukan berarti ini adalah tempat dudukmu," dengan cueknya dia menjawab perkataan Shoutaro.

"Kau…." Shoutaro mengepalkan tangannya ingin menghajar wajahnya, tapi…

"Shoutaro-kun!" seseorang dari arah yang berlawanan memanggilnya.

"Akiko?" toleh Shoutaro keheranan.

"Disini saja!" Akiko menunjuk-nunjuk kursi kosong di dekatnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa Shoutaro menghampiri Akiko dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Pelajaran dimulai, Guru Matematika memasuki ruangan dan memulai pelajaraannya. Saat itu Shoutaro sedang menulis-nulis sesuatu yang jelas bukan pelajaraan yang ia catat melainkan sebuah tulisan berisi cerita kasus-kasus khayalannya. Shoutaro memang suka dengan kasus. Beberapa kasus siswa seperti kehilangan barang, pencurian, berhasil di pecahkan. Tapi tak sedikitpun kasus yang tak dapat dia pecahkan karena terlalu sulit.

Balik ke cerita, saat guru tersebut telah selesai menuliskan soal untuk dijawab oleh muridnya. Dia melihat Shoutaro yang sibuk sendiri dengan pekerjaannya.

"Shoutaro! Tolong jawab pertanyaan matematika ini!" perintahnya.

"Eh? Eto…" Shoutaro kaget setengah kebingungan dengan pertanyaannya itu. Dia hanya bersuara tapi tak menjawabnya.

"Akar 13, pak!" jawab siswa yang berada di bangku dekat jendela.

"Be..betul, Philip! Selamat!" puji sang guru.

"Oh…jadi namanya Philip…" lirih Shoutaro.

Entah Philip berniat membantu Shoutaro tadi atau tidak. Yang jelas Shoutaro terselamatkan dengan jawabannya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, lelaki berambut coklat ini menghampiri Akiko.

"Makan yuk!" ucapnya sok keren.

"Mau mengajak orang kok sikapnya begitu, jijik tahu!" ejek Akiko dan meninggalkan Shoutaro.

"Enaknya saja kau mengataiku, Akikoo!" teriak Shoutaro mengejarnya.

Di Kantin, Shoutaro hanya memesan Kopi dan Mie Ramen saja. Sedangkan Akiko memesan Teh Hijau dan Omelet.

"Hmmm…Akiko kau tahu orang yang bernama Philip itu?" tanya Shoutaro dengan mulut yang dipenuhi mie ramennya. Akiko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia itu…nyam…sangat egois!" ejek Shoutaro terhadap sosok Philip.

"Kenapa kau tahu? Kau kan juga tak mengenalnya!" tanya Akiko yang menelan makanannya.

"Kau lihat kan tadi, aku ingin duduk disitu, aku duluan yang menemukannya, tapi dia hanya berucap 'Kau hanya menaruh tas saja kan, itu bukan berarti ini adalah tempat dudukmu' begitu," saat Shoutaro berucap perkataannya Philip dengan sikap acuhnya.

"Buakakaka…kau malah terlihat lucu, Shoutaro!" Akiko yang tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga memuntahkan makan yang di kunyahnya keluar sampai ke muka Shoutaro.

"Akikoo! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Shoutaro mengelap wajahnya.

"Eh? Hehehe…" Akiko hanya tertawa. "Gomen!" dia menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya dan kabur.

"Hei! Matte! Omae! AKIKOO!" Shoutaro mengejarnya. Mereka akhirnya bermain kejar-kejaran. Meliuk-liuk diantara siswa yang membawa makanannya. Sampai…BRAK…Shoutaro menambrak seseorang dan menjatuhkan makanannya hingga seragam Shoutaro terkena.

"Ah…gomen…gomen…aku tak sengaja, aku benar-benar…" saat Shoutaro menolehkan wajahnya ke seseorang yang dia tabrak. "Omae…" dia melihat wajah Philip yang jutek itu.

"Yare…yare…ma~i~ka!" Philip pergi meninggalkan Shoutaro.

"Woi! Bukannya minta maaf atau membereskannya, malah pergi…hei! Kau!" Shoutaro berteriak kesal dengan kelakuan Philip yang tidak merasa salah.

"Doshite?" tanya Akiko menghampiri Shoutaro.

"Ah…betsuni…" jawab Shoutaro singkat dan membereskan makanan yang terjatuh tadi dibantu oleh Akiko.

Pelajaran kedua dimulai, Sosial-Hukum adalah pelajaran kesukaan Shoutaro karena sering membahas tentang cerita kasus yang harus dipecahkan. Dan Shoutaro terbilang hebat dari seluruh siswa yang ada.

"Baik! Siapa yang mau menjawab siapa pelaku dan menceritakan bagaimana kasus ini terjadi?"

"Saya, pak!" ucap Shoutaro mengacungkan tangannya. Guru mempersilahkannya. "Kasus terjadi setelah pembunuhan belum terjadi, dikarenakan pelaku telah melakukan kontak fisik sebelum korban terbunuh, pelaku telah melakukan pembunuhan secara tidak langsung, dengan cara…menyuruh orang lain sebagai alibi-nya…dan pelakunya adalah…Sou Yagami!" gaya Shoutaro sangat meyakinkan hingga menunjuk jawaban yang ada di papan tulis.

Seluruh siswa bertepuk tangan, Shoutaro menunduk senang akan dipuji.

"Kau hebat, Hidari-san!" gurupun tak luput bertepuk tangan juga.

"Heh! Apa itu benar?" salah seorang siswa tidak bertepuk tangan atas jawaban Shoutaro. Semua menoleh kepadanya. "Kau hanya menceritakan alibi sang pelaku, bukan kejadiannya!" siswa itu adalah Philip dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Lalu, kau punya jawaban yang lain?" tanya sang guru.

"Pelaku berkedok sebagai korban…alibi yang dikatakan Shoutaro memang benar, tapi untuk alibi menyuruh seseorang itu salah," ucap Philip.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya salah satu siswa di dekatnya.

"Pelaku menyuruh seseorang itu yaitu…tidak lain adalah temannya sendiri," jawab Philip.

"Heeh!?" seru para siswa.

"Dia menyuruh korban untuk melakukannya, tapi sang pelaku memang tidak melakukan pembunuhan secara tidak langsung karena dia telah menyuruh orang lain untuk membunuhnya…orang lain itu adalah warga yang berada di tempat kejadian, dengan berkata bahwa korban lah yang melakukan pencurian selama ini di sekitar warga hingga satu perumahan merasa gelisah dengan pencurian beruntun itu, dengan kata lain, pelaku menjadikan kedok korban sebagai dirinya," Philip menjawabnya panjang lebar.

Semua siswa menganga, beberapa ada yang bertepuk tangan dengan sangat kencang. Shoutaro hanya menganga tercengang dengan jawaban yang Philip berikan.

"Bagaimana, pak? Apa analisisku benar?" tanya balik Philip.

"Ah..iya.." gurunya hanya pasrah sampai berkeringat.

"_Cih…sial!" _Shoutaro hanya bisa kesal dalam hatinya.

Pelajaran telah selesai, waktunya pulang. Akiko dan Shoutaro berjalan pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya, Shoutaro masih sedikit kesal dengan sikap Philip yang mengalahkannya kemarin. Karena sekarang masih ada pelajaran Sosial-Hukum, dia berniat untuk membalas dendam. Dan saat pelajaran dimulai…

"Baik, bapak akan memberikan kalian kuis…"

"Saya!" belum sempat guru menyelesaikan ucapannya, Shoutaro memotongnya. "Saya akan menjawabnya…" tegasnya.

"Ba…baiklah! Si.."

"Saya juga…!" angkat tangan siswa yang rambutnya di jepit rambut sebelah kanannya.

"Ka..kau juga, Philip?" heran sang guru.

Tanpa jawaban…"Baik, kita mulai! Pukul 12.00, seorang siswa berkacamata sedang memakan sup hangat di cuaca yang dingin merasa kehilangan barangnya, dan ternyata ditemukan telah berada di tempat lain yaitu toilet, padahal korban mengatakan dia telah menempatkannya di tasnya…apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Shoutaro sigap mengancungkan tangannya, "Pastinya, ada seseorang yang mengambilnya tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya.." dengan yakin dia menjawab itu.

"Kau memang bodoh ya, Shoutaro-kun!" Philip menoleh padanya. "Jawabannya adalah salahnya sendiri, karena jam 12 siang adalah jam makan siang, dan barang yang selalu di lepas saat makan, kacamatanya…saat dia mencuci tangan dan wajahnya…karena pukul 12 siang juga siswa akan merasa mengantuk…maka dia melepas kacamatanya dan ditaruh di westafel," jawab Philip.

Merasa tak ingin kalah, Shoutaro menyanggahnya, "Tunggu dulu! Kalau dia pasti tahu telah melepas kacamatanya karena lemah dalam penglihatan," ucap Shoutaro.

"Saat makan, apakah siswa yang rabun jauh akan sadar jika kacamatanya hilang, karena makanan berada di dekatnya…bukan berada jauh dibelakangnya.." jawab tegas Philip.

Para siswa bertepuk tangan, semakin lama, mereka bersaing ketat dengan kuis-kuis yang diberikan guru sampai akhirnya…

"Pertanyaan terakhir, saat kedua teman sedang jalan-jalan, tiba-tiba ada perampok yang menyandera teman kalian…apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya guru.

Shoutaro dengan sigap menjawab, "Akan kutolong, seberat apapun untuk menyelamatkannya…tidak akan aku biarkan temanku terluka.." jawab Shoutaro.

"Baik…Philip-kun?" tanya guru pada Philip.

Philip terdiam tertunduk.

"Ada apa? Kau tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan semudah itu?" ejek Shoutaro.

"Aku…aku akan meninggalkannya," jawab Philip.

"Heh?" semua siswa kaget.

Ting…Ting…bertepatan dengan bunyi bel istirahat. Seluruh siswa tidak mengubris jawaban Philip tadi, tapi berbeda dengan Shoutaro.

"_Kenapa dia menjawab seperti itu?"_ ucapnya.

Saat di ruang Eksperimen, tepatnya ada perayaan karya ilmiah dari siswa yang ikut. Shoutaro dan Akiko datang untuk melihat-lihat.

"Shoutaro-kun, lihat ada yang unik disini, semua karyanya keren-keren!" kagum Akiko. Shoutaro tak menjawabnya. "Eh? Lihat itu! Karya Philip kah?" ucap Akiko. Seketika Shoutaro menoleh.

"Bolehkah kami melihat kemampuan karyamu?" pinta siswa yang ingin melihat hasil karya Philip.

Dengan cueknya, dia seperti memencet tombol yang ada di teleponnya. Dengan cepat, karya ilmiah milik Philip yang berubah mobil besar itu menggeram ke arah pengunjung.

"Kyaaa!" teriak siswi yang berada disampingnya.

"Hei! Aku hanya ingin kau menunjukkan kemampuannya…kenapa kau ini…" siswa itu menjauhi karya ilmiah milik Philip.

Shoutaro menghampirinya. "Ayo tunjukkan padaku! Karya ilmiahmu itu," pinta Shoutaro.

"Kau lagi…mau apa?" tanya balik orang yang berambut hitam ini.

"Aku tahu, karya ilmiahmu tidaklah seperti ini," bentak laki-laki yang suka memakai fedora hitam itu.

"Terserah kau saja," Philip sepertinya memenuhi kemauan Shoutaro. Dan terbukalah mobil besar itu yang tenyata isinya jauh lebih hebat yaitu sebuah motor besar dengan body warna yang elegan.

"Keren…" Akiko memasukinya.

"Oi…Akiko…apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Shoutaro menghampirinya. "Ayo keluar!"

"Tunggu dulu, aku ingin lihat-lihat!" tolak Akiko.

Melihat isi karya ilmiah Philip membuat semua orang tertarik ingin melihatnya juga. Philip tak menyukainya. Sehingga dia memencet tombol untuk menutupnya kembali.

Saat tahu itu akan tertutup lagi, Shoutaro…

"Akiko…ayo keluar dari sini," ajak Shoutaro.

"Sebentar saja," Akiko memotret-motret motornya.

"Jangan ditutup!" teriak Shoutaro. Dan…BRAK! Tertutuplah dan mereka berdua terkurung di dalamnya.

"Eh? Kenapa ini?" tanya Akiko.

"Ini semua salahmu!" Shoutaro menyalahkannya.

"Kenapa aku?" Akiko marah.

Sementara itu di luar mobil,

"Kau mengurung siswa di dalam, keluarkan mereka!" pinta siswa.

"Itu bukan urusanku," Philip menaikinya. "Minggir kalian semua!" dia menyalakannya dan berjalan ke belakang dengan menghancurkan temboknya.

Philip akhirnya menurunkan mereka berdua di tengah jalan hingga mereka tersungkur jatuh.

"Lain kali, jangan dekati aku!" Philip pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Dasar kau…!" Shoutaro meringis kesakitan pantatnya. Begitu halnya dengan Akiko.

Mereka berjalan pulang karena hari semakin sore, Di jalan mereka sempat mengobrol.

"Sial, anak itu benar-benar…argh!" Shoutaro menendang kaleng di depan kakinya hingga terlempar jauh ke depan.

"Shoutaro-kun, kalau seperti ini, gimana kalau kita rekrut dia jadi anggota Detective Narumi Akiko Club?" ucap gadis periang itu mengedipkan matanya.

"Tidak akan! Untuk apa aku memasukkan dia ke dalam anggota…lagipula, itu adalah club yang aku bentuk, kenapa kau mengubah nama seenaknya menjadi dirimu!" ucap Shoutaro.

"Apa kau bilang! Milikmu!?" Akiko berubah memanas tubuhnya membara. "Itu adalah club milik ayahku, jadi wajar kan aku menggunakan namaku sendiri, lagipula kau hanya anggota pemecah kasus saja!" teriaknya di hadapan Shoutaro.

"Tidak benar! Akulah yang membuat club itu…" Shoutaro tak mau mengalah.

"Heh!" tatapan Akiko semakin tajam.

"Heeh!" balas tatapan Shoutaro. "Sudahlah! Aku ingin pulang!" Shoutaro mengalah saja. Mereka pulang berlawanan arah menuju rumah.

Akiko yang pulang sambil menjilati es krim batang dan berlawanan dengan jalan yang Shoutaro ambil juga turut kesal.

"Huh! Padahal aku kan hanya memberi saran saja, tapi dia semarah itu," dia berbicara sendiri sambil mengemut es krim batangnya. Tiba-tiba suara semak-semak yang berada di atas Akiko berseru.

"Berikan es krim itu!" ucap dari balik semak-semak itu.

"Eh? Siapa? Siapa itu?" Akiko ketakutan sambil menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya. "Shoutaro-kun? Jangan bercanda ditengah malam begini! Keluarlah!" teriaknya.

"Berikan…" tiba-tiba seseorang itu sudah berada di hadapan Akiko yang tidak disinari cahaya.

"Ka…kau siapa?" Akiko menggigil ketakutan.

"Es krim itu milikku!" Seketika dia menyerang Akiko.

"KYAAAA!" mendengar itu, Shoutaro langsung tahu siapa suara itu.

"Akiko? Akiko?" dia berbalik menuju jalur yang dilalui oleh Akiko tadi. Setelah sampai, yang dia temukan hanya tas Akiko yang terjatuh di jalan. "Ini…milik Akiko," Shoutaro berusaha mencari jejak Akiko tapi tidak ditemukan. Dia mencoba berlari mencari keberadaan Akiko. Dia coba datang kerumahnya.

TBC

_**Kalau ada review bakal lanjut *plak***_


End file.
